Stealing has a payment
by NoMeansNo
Summary: America was planning to confess what he felt for England and let the whole nation to know how much he fancied him at the conference room, but he didn't expect 2pAmerica to arrive and steal England to bring him in their own universe... 2pAmerica was tired of 2pEngland rejecting him that brought him to get 1pEngland as a substitute. UsUk
1. failure of a confession

**English is not my first language.**

**Pairing: **UsUk, one-sided 2pUs1pUk and ?

Allen as 2pAmerica

Luciano as 2pItaly

Oliver as 2pEngland

**T for now**

**Disclaimer: I only own nothing just the plot and cover image isn't mine.**

* * *

All Alfred had ever wanted was to confess his undying love to Arthur inside the conference room. No matter what the outcome of his soon to be confession, he was ready to accept and face it(a hero always accept defeat).

Underneath his table, a bouquet of red roses and a heart-shaped chocolate were hidden. His speeches that came from the bottom of his heart were on the tip of his tongue ready to be heard by the other nations inside the room. He had to stay up all night to memorize Shakespeare's famous cheesy lines, because he knew Arthur loved Shakespeare's works.

Arthur Kirkland, the subject of Alfred's affection was sitting beside him, filing up his documents from A to Z.

Gathering all his confidence, Alfred would confess his love to Arthur today. He looked around, hoping to find a way to get the other nations' attentions. He knew it would be hard to get their attentions, since he was usually ignored by them. But for Arthur, this time he would get them. With force, he stood up and shouted his command.

"Everyone, listen!" successively, he caught their attentions.

"Shouting early even before the meeting to start?" Muttered Arthur beside him, who didn't even look up from his documents.

"What is it, Amérique?" Francis asked.

"Spit it out, bastardo!" This time Lovino shouted toward him as the Spaniard nation was smiling awkwardly beside the annoyed Italian.

"Fratello, let Alfred to speak first before you get mad at him." Feliciano, beside the German nation spoke softly.

Alfred knew it was his chance to speak or else they would decide to return to their own business and start the conference.

"Ignore him." Arthur finally looked up from his work. Alfred couldn't help but to frown as Arthur went on. "We've known him long enough. He'll just speak non-"

"No! You're wrong! This is important!" He raised his voice, causing everyone inside the room to look shocked. Arthur raised an eyebrow and crossed him arms, looking up at him.

"Well, then talk. We're waiting if I'm wrong, Mr. Perfect." Arthur clicked his tongue. _Perfect._

Alfred glared as his fists closed. If only he was a person who would back out from his own plan(even if that plan was only told to himself). He gritted his teeth and Arthur was patiently waiting for him to talk. This was it, he would let the world to know how much he loved the stubborn English nation.

"Well?"

"Artie, no! Arthur." Allen looked determined. "I, I—"

Bang!

Nations from inside the room looked at where the sound came from. The door of the conference room was hanging open and a man holding a frightened Liechtenstein, a gun was pointed to her head.

"Lily!" Vash shouted in both shock and fear for his younger sister.

"America?" some of the nations called the man.

Alfred frowned. How could they call that man his name? He was here with them the whole time.

"America, he looks like you." Arthur whispered beside him, grasping the crook of his elbow._ Is Arthur scared?_Alfred thought

Alfred noticed that the man really looked like him. From head to toe, he and his impostor were not that different. He had sandy blonde hair and azure orbs, whilst his impostor had dark auburn hair and ruby orbs. Both of them had tan skin and well-built body. He eyed his impostor more and was about to speak when Arthur beat him for it.

"He wears the same disgusting bomber jacket like you, only the star is red." A confused Arthur whispered to him.

"My jacket is not disgusting, thank you very much!" Alfred gritted his teeth before facing his impostor. "Who are you?"

The man who was holding Lily as his hostage, faced him. Alfred swallowed _again._

"America, he really looks like you…" another whisper came from Arthur. "But there's something about him that scares me…" It was a confession of fear and Alfred found it hard to believe. Arthur was known to fear no one, but now…

"Let go of Lily!" Vash growled again. If only Vash had his gun with him, he would have shot the man already for threatening his younger sister's life(firearm and sharp things weren't allowed inside the conference room).

"Who are you and what do you want with Liechtenstein?" Arthur asked with a sharp glare, hiding his forming fear from it. But when the impostor's ruby orbs had landed on his bright emerald one, it made him to mentally sink to the ground but he wouldn't show it.

The impostor sickly smiled in return as he deepened the gun into Lily's head, making everyone in the room to be more afraid. "Call some reporters and I will announce who I am."

"What?" The German nation retorted but the impostor alerted them by pushing the tip of the gun more into Lily's head more. He yelled at the two Italys to do what the Impostor wanted. Feliciano along with his twin brother had contacted the reporters, they didn't know if they had to call the cops. They were both worried if the man would instantly shoot Lily once they called the cops.

"You are insane." Arthur glared. "What do you want with Liechtenstein, you Imbecile?!"

"Uh uh uh, darling. I'll talk to you later. I'm still waiting for someone." The impostor hummed and gave his devious smile.

After 15 minutes of being tensed and waiting obediently for the reporters to arrive, someone had knocked the Russian nation out(There's a reason why I chose Russia to be the first one to get knocked out)

"I thought this one was hard to knock down?" The one who knocked Ivan out said and headed to where the first impostor was.

A little second later, both Katyusha and Natalia were kneeling beside their unconscious brother. No one had dared to cross path with the big Russian nation but this one… He looked like Feliciano, but darker version of him. Alfred couldn't help but to suppress his shudder.

"Would you mind telling us, who you two are?" Arthur asked, sending the two impostors his sharpest glare. But it did nothing to intimidate them.

"They are different, Allen." The northern Italy impostor said as his red-violet eyes inspecting Arthur.

"Yeah. But this one is much easier than that crazy over cupcake, Oliver!" The said Allen hissed.

Alfred could hear that the two impostor were talking about his Arthur. He was starting to think that his and Italy's impostor were here to take his Arthur and took Lily as their hostage. By doing that he and the others nations inside wouldn't have any courage to act or the two impostor would instantly kill Lily. They were countries. They didn't die but it would take a day or two before they revived again and of course the pain. They weren't saved from feeling the pain, they had the body of a human too.

The north Italy impostor took Lily from Allen's grasp and pressed a dagger into the skin of neck, causing everyone in the room to be more frightened. "Their expressions are priceless but we have to return quickly or he'll be suspicious to why we're here." He then pulled Lily's hair and ran the dagger through her cheek. It made his captive to scream and the girls inside to gasp in horror.

"Stop that!" Bash yelled as he tried to dash over to the impostor who was holding his sister, but the impostor dipped the tip of the knife into his sister's neck. He stopped.

"She'll die and I'd love that." The impostor grinned despite Lily's frighten expression. "By the way, I am Luciano Vargas and this is Allen Jones."

The two impostors' introduction of themselves had made all the nations inside to be surprised. Not just they were Alfred and Feliciano's photo-copy but they also held the same surnames.

A little second later, the reporters went in the room with their camera men, setting up their equipment without having second thoughts.

"The reporters are here. What now?" Arthur glared and Alfred beside him was still confused while Ludwig was hugging the scared and confused Feliciano beside him.

"What now? The reporters are just prank. But they could announce to the whole world that we, the countries personifications are real."

"What?" the nations looked incredulously and terrified. The impostors were also countries personifications just like them.

"Indeed we are, but let keep it as a secret." Allen laughed and winked, making Alfred to be annoyed.

_Secret?_ _But__ they made us call the reporters. This one is a big idiot_. Arthur thought mentally and scoffed.

"If you two are the same like us, then why are you doing this?!" Elizabeth shouted with her ex-husband hugging her to stop her from running to Lily's side.

"Why? Why? I like the question." Luciano laughed. "Al." he turned to Allen.

The nations and the reporters couldn't do anything but to silently watch and obey. Alfred noticed that Allen's poisoning eyes were roaming individually at them and scaring the others until it landed on him. He flinched. He couldn't help but to groan in frustration with that poisonous stare on him but then again the stare roamed and it landed on his Arthur.

"You. Come here, dollface."

Alfred gasped by that. The other version of him had ordered Arthur to go to him. He wouldn't allow that. What if he hurt Arthur? He couldn't stand that. "Why Arthur?!" he yelled and held Arthur's wrist that made the Englishman to be surprised by his action.

"Why? I hate to answer the question, but I will."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"Because the England back in our universe is hard to get and crazy. No one would dare to make fun of him and no one would dare confessing to him because he is crazy. You will die first before you even manage to confess."

"What? I..." Alfred looked at Arthur who was shocked but wasn't showing it. Arthur was smart so he would know that he had someone like Allen and Luciano somewhere, too.

"So come now or this bitchy cry baby will die." Luciano ended for Allen, giving Lily a shallow cut to the cheek, making the girl to scream and Bash to close his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Fine! I will! Just stop hurting her!" Alfred heard Arthur yell beside him so he quickly tightened his hold on Arthur's wrist.

"No, Arthur!" he shouted in fear. He wouldn't let Arthur go to those two. They would just hurt his Arthur.

"America…" Arthur whispered. "I have to. They're hurting Lily." With that Arthur forcefully removed Alfred's tight grasp from his wrist.

"Arthur, you can't! They will hurt you!" Alfred groaned and pulled Arthur back before he could run to exchange his life for Lily's as Francis(who was beside them ) did the same.

"What are you two doing?! They're hurting Liechtenstein!" Arthur shouted as he tried to struggle from both Francis and Alfred's firm grasp.

"Non, Arthur. You will get hurt, too." Francis said seriously and Alfred to nod.

"But… Liechtenstein." Arthur gulped as they heard Lily scream again. Luciano was forming a star on Lily's neck, using his knife.

"Okay stop! Release me, you two!" Arthur yelled and he pushed the two nations away. He swallowed and with his trembling body, he stomped his way to Allen and Luciano's spot in the room.

"Arthur!" Both Francis and Alfred yelled.

"Come on, dollface" Allen grinned and when Arthur was now standing in front of him, he laughed loud enough to make echo inside the room.

"Release her now." Arthur demanded, glaring at the two impostors but Allen was still laughing.

"Kiss me."

"W-what?" Arthur raised a brow and Luciano to laugh.

"Kiss me or you will not like to hear this bitch scream again." Allen warned, grinning as Arthur gritted his teeth and slowly leaned his head upward to reach Allen's lips.

"Arthur, wait don't!" Alfred shouted. He didn't like watching this. He didn't like his Arthur kissing someone even if the said 'someone' was his look-alike. He grunted when Arthur's pink lips touched the bastard's red one. Alfred gritted his teeth and at the same time glare. His other version had pulled Arthur to deepen their kiss despite the struggling of the English Nation.

"Angleterre…" Alfred looked at Francis who was also at his limit.

"Enough, Allen. Devour him once we're back to our place. Your counterpart is jealous." Luciano laughed and smirked at Alfred who gritted his teeth in return. "We're returning, Oli." After he said that a pink wide circle like— a mirror had appeared behind them. It was showing how dark the place inside the mirror circle.

"What's that?" Felikz asked worriedly and with curiosity at the same time.

"A portal?" some of them pointed out, unsure.

"They're planning to take my brother with them!" The personification of Ireland shouted from behind the other nations.

Loud gasps were heard around the room, they saw Arthur was shocked as well and tried struggling from his captors but the man was strong for him.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he ran to snatch Arthur from Allen's grasp while Luciano was still holding Lily. Before Alfred could reach Allen and Arthur, he noticed that another man was slowly coming out from the mirror, but only to stop when the new man's arms reached Allen's shoulder and pulled back inside the mirror.

"America!" was the last thing they heard from Arthur, before Allen dragged him inside the mirror and Luciano to jump inside after kicking Lily onto the ground. Then the portal vanished.

"Lily!" Bash yelled as he could finally run to his frightened sister whom Luciano kicked away. "Lily…" He knelt and wrapped his arms around her.

"Was that the other England?" Alfred heard Francis ask. "He exactly looked like our England."

Ludwig and the other nations nodded.

"What do they want with Arthur?" Feliciano asked worriedly. He was in the verge of crying if only Ludwig wasn't holding him close.

_Arthur is gone... I let him to be taken away. He was just in my grasp, but I let that bastard to take him. Arthur… _Frustrating thoughts kept running from Alfred's mind. He could have helped Lily and Arthur but he didn't do anything to help. _No, _these were all their fault not his. They could have helped, too but no they just gasped and screamed in fear. He gripped his hair tightly and let out his frustration.

"Damn it! This is all your fault!"

Everyone inside the room looked at the frustrated Alfred.

* * *

**Review and Follow everyone.**


	2. can be trusted or not?

**English is not my first language**

2pEngland as Oliver

2pAmerica as Allen

2pItaly as Luciano

Uk siblings and their accents are hard to understand so I didn't use them.

**T for now**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing just the plot.

* * *

It had been 4 days since Alfred and everyone had witnessed Arthur's kidnapping. The other nations had returned to their each respective home to solve the big problem that both Alfred's and Feliciano's counterparts had left for them. Letting the whole world to know about their existence that they carefully hid for centuries now.

A small room was filled with scent of old worn-out papers and old books. In the right side of the room, shelves were lined according to the labels.

The UK siblings had read every books that could help to open up a portal through the other dimension to get their little brother back(even Ireland helped but nothing had worked out).

Four days had already passed and nothing was working on their research. Lukas and Vladimir had decided to help, both were friends of Arthur. They always talked about magic or casting magic together but without Arthur, their group wouldn't be completed.

Four days! It was already getting on Alfred's nerves. What if his Arthur was being _tortured_ by his impostor, Alfred thought angrily. He shouldn't have let Arthur go to his impostor in the first place. He should have knocked Arthur out and ran away just to hide him to safest place of Earth.

Alfred had blamed them all after Arthur was taken. As a result, he get a hard punch by Francis to cool him down.

"We should take a rest." Said one of Arthur's brother, Scotland.

Alfred turned his head toward the fiery red-haired man with the same green eyes as Arthur but this one had darker shade of green that could make you sink to the bottom of the sea by just a single stare.

"This is useless." The Scottish man added.

"I agree with, Scott." A man who resembled Scotland's hair a bit agreed. Hair was a darker shade of red and bluish-green eyes that had the same effect like Scotland's "We've been searching for four days already."

"We can't just give up!" Another man yelled at Northern Ireland angrily. This time, this man was a reddish-blond and had the same green eyes as Arthur and a bit looked-like, but only this man was taller than Arthur. "This bastard's look-a-like," He pointed his index finger at Alfred. "Might have been doing things to Arthur these whole four days!"

_Wales is right,_ Alfred thought seriously. His impostor looked exactly like him, only their complexions were different. But he wasn't that man and the whole world knew that, but Wales was accusing him that he was that man.

He knew from the start that Wales hated him for breaking Arthur's heart in the past, but that was in the past already. They should learn to forget the past.

"It'll be your fault if that bastard do something to Arthur. You will regret it." Wales gritted his teeth as he stormed outside the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving the four nations inside.

"Don't mind him, Meiriceá. He was just tired." A ginger haired with a bright green eyes said, trying to lighten up the mood inside the room.

"I don't mind. Wales is Artie's brother the same as Scotland, Northern Ireland and you his sister, Ireland. It's normal for Wales to get worried and throw his anger toward me, because it's true I look exactly like that bastard." Alfred quickly confessed with his signature grin was plastered on his face.

Alfred would lie if he wouldn't admit to himself that he wasn't hurt by what Wales had told him.

"So, rest?" Ireland swallowed and smiled at the same time at her brothers and Alfred, but when she saw no one had dared to move a muscle. She quickly pushed Scotland outside the room, much to the man's annoyance. "Come on, rest now! We also need to bathe ourselves."

When Ireland and Scotland were gone and Alfred and Northern were left inside the room. Northern Ireland shot him an annoyed glance before leaving the room. He let out a tired sigh. "They hate me that much."

An hour later, Francis had arrived at Arthur's manor. He was standing across Alfred who was seated on the sofa with both of his elbows resting on his laps and supporting his forehead with his intertwined fingers. "Still have no clue how to enter their world, Amérique?"

Alfred didn't answer.

* * *

A man with strawberry-kissed blond hair that had a bright cerulean irises with weird heart-shaped pink pupils, was staring at his homemade colorful cupcakes(eyes filled with love). He straightened his pink shirt with violet vest, fixing his blue bow tie as he hummed softly to himself.

The smell of cupcakes were wonderful and were definitely tasty in the eye of everyone who would see it. He hummed in excitement, looking at his baked-cupcakes.

He would give them to his friends, Allen, Francois, Mathieu and _everyone_. For him all the people around the world were his friends. He let out a giggle by the thought of having so many friend.

He started putting his cupcakes one by one in the basket, when he remembered four days ago, he helped Allen and Luciano to enter the other world and helped them get home, too. But he didn't know why those two had asked him for that.

He remembered, pulling them inside and when the two were successfully pulled inside, they were sent directly into Allen's house. He would not let those two to crash in his house. Allen and Luciano were famous of messing around with someone's house.

Maybe later, Oliver would ask them once he arrived in their home to give them his delicious cupcakes. He let out another giggle before he decided to leave his house without locking any sources that could be entered by.

Oliver smiled brightly when he stepped out of his house, before he nation hopped to reach Allen's house.

Without knocking, Oliver entered the front door. It was dark and creepy inside the house and he hated it. But because Allen was his friend, it didn't matter to him as long as the owner was his friend.

"Allen, I've brought delicious cupcakes. I bet you'll like it." He giggled as he entered the empty living room of the house. Chewing his lips in wonder because no one was answering him. "Allen?" Then he heard it.

"Eat that yourself, you disgusting perverted fatty bastard!"

"A shout? Hmm… I wonder who Allen is playing with right now." Oliver giggled as he headed toward the kitchen where he knew the angry voice had come from.

"C'me on, darling. You will starve yourself."

Oliver let out another giggle again as he thought, _Allen is being sweet to someone other than him._ "I brought cupcakes, Allen. I am sure your friend will like them as—" He let out a gasp and dropped his basket of cupcakes onto the floor as both Allen and the said friend looked at him from the table.

"Y-you…" His counterpart was strapped on the chair and being force-fed by Allen. There was also a hand rubbing his inner thigh.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" Asked Allen as he removed his hand from Arthur's thigh, much to Arthur's relief.

Oliver didn't know what to react. His counterpart was in their world and most of all, was strapped on a chair staring at him with anger. His peridot orbs filled with hatred even though they just only met now. "You have a boring wonderful captive in here, Allen, but we need to talk. Right now." Giving his wide sweetest smile that no one could compete.

* * *

Alfred could hear the sound of pouring rain outside of Arthur's house. How lonely the night was without Arthur. He always hated the rain. How much the rain could bring back a memory? A memory that he would always wish for Arthur to forget, but living in a city that always rain, Arthur would never learn to forget the past even how much Alfred wish for it.

He was alone, standing at Arthur's favorite window in his room where he could see the famous clock of big ben. "I'm such an idiot." He muttered when he heard the door was clicked open.

"I'll help Anglya."

"Russia…" Alfred named the intruder. "What?" He raised a brow. Why would Ivan want to help to get Arthur back? Weren't those two hated each other's guts?

"Everyone wants to help. They'll help, then I'll help. Arthur will be my friend once I help him." Ivan said sweetly, giving his childish grin.

Alfred didn't know if he could trust the Russian but he knew he couldn't save Arthur all alone. Just right now, they couldn't even find a way to enter their counterparts' world so how would he be able to save Arthur all by himself. "Fine." He sighed as Ivan smiled brightly. "But I'll be the most hero in the end."

The rain wasn't stopping and Alfred decided to resume staring at the big ben when he heard Ivan's hum.

"You would like to turn your back again, Amerika."

When Alfred did turn his back to face the Russian, his eyes widened in surprise. The same portal four days ago that appeared to help his and Italy's counterpart had appeared again and a strawberry-kissed blond came out with a pink basket hanging on his left arm. "This house is tasteless and boring too. I can't stand this place!" The Strawberry-kissed blond whined like he was about to cry.

Both Ivan and Alfred were speechless. They couldn't believe that the man that just came out was Arthur's counterpart. The same man that helped Allen and Luciano to escape.

"Waaa you're scary! You are big in this world too!" Arthur's counterpart cried when he saw Ivan standing just right beside him and he didn't notice Alfred to approach him and grab both of his shoulder, looking at him in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Where's Arthur?" Alfred glared as his hold tightened.

Oliver winced in pain as he felt Alfred's hands had tightened the grip on his shoulder. He gathered up his tears and pushed Alfred away. "You're hurting me. I know where your boring England is."

Alfred glared as he clenched his fists in anger. He would have already hurt or killed Arthur's counterpart if only he wasn't the same as Arthur. "Bring me to him."

Oliver tilted his head as he grinned like- he was teasing Alfred and at the same time sensing the big Russian behind him. He knew the Russian could easily break his bone with just one grab or punch. He let out a sweet giggle to annoy both Alfred and Ivan as he walked to Arthur's bed and placed his basket on top of it.

Noticing that Alfred and Ivan looked at him with confusion, he slowly opened the basket and took out two violet cupcakes. He excitedly showed the cupcakes to the two nations. "I have cupcakes. Have these and I'll bring you two to our world." He grinned as Alfred and Ivan looked seriously at one another.

* * *

**Review and follow to let me know if still want to continue this story.**


	3. unwanted visitor

**English is not my first language.**

2pRussia as Ion

2pFrance as Francois

**T for now**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing just the plot.

* * *

A Sullen purple orbs drifted from the flat screen TV to the door, where someone was knocking and at the same time ringing the doorbell. It annoyed him to death and he was one hundred percent sure on who could be the person abusing his door and doorbell.

Francoise gritted his teeth as he could feel his messy(from sleep) blonde shoulder length hair was now standing in irritation. It had been 10 minutes since the person behind the door began abusing the door and doorbell with the same time.

"You will open this door for me or you will let my cupcake change into scone, dear Francois." A firm tone that was followed by a sweet giggle.

Francois grimaced and a frown was visible to his lips. That '_Cupcake_' and '_scones_' were Oliver's different type of moods but before those two, '_tea_' was in the first line.

The '_tea_' meant Oliver was in a bright friendly mood, the '_cupcake_' meant he was happy and sweet; lastly was the '_scone_' it meant how bright friendly, happy and sweet Oliver could be, but in a total opposite way.

"I have a big wonderful gift for you, dear." Said a sweet Oliver behind the door.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, it would be better to let Oliver inside and get done whatever the cupcake-freak had to get done with. Francois stood from the sofa across the TV as he straightened the wrinkles of his purple shirt or Oliver would scold him for it. He didn't want to hear that annoying voice for too long this day.

He strode to the front door to open it for his unwanted visitor. Francois had readied himself to whatever Oliver would complain once he let the Englishman inside the house. He knew Oliver would complain over how messy and dirty his house was, but he and Oliver weren't alike. He wasn't Oliver who was not just a 'crazy-over-cupcake-nation' but also a 'Crazy-hygienic-nation'.

"Finally." Oliver said and clapped with a smile when the door was opened for him after 10 minutes of knocking and ringing the doorbell. He wasn't a long-patient-nation but he had to wait for Francois, because just like what he had mentioned, He had a 'big wonderful gift' for the French nation.

Francois's forehead creased when he saw two big boxes behind Oliver. A big human could fit inside of each box.

Each box had different colors of wrapper and ribbon. One had purple wrapper and yellow ribbon while the other had gray and red ribbon. He raised a brow at the Englishman. "What are you planning?"

Oliver giggled when he saw Francois's forehead had creased and raised a brow toward him. "I'm not planning anything and I swear that to you, dear." He placed a hand on top of the purple box. "This is the wonderful gift, dear. Get this inside your house now."

"I don't trust you and no one does." Francois said firmly as an idea struck him. He smirked and his purple orbs glinted.

Oliver pouted by what Francois said, but he never cared anyway. He noticed that the Frenchman's lips and eyes were ringing him a plan. He slid over the other side of the box to escape whatever Francois was planning but he was too late. His back was already pressed on top of the box as Francois was hovering over him while both of his wrists were pinned to the side of his head. _He made a wrong decision to choose big boxes_, he thought.

"Tell me. Why should I accept this abnormal box, Oliver?" Francois asked and Oliver beneath him was chewing his lower lips. Francois was lucky that he managed to read Oliver's movements before the Brit could use the box as a wall between them. "You're so cute chewing that lips, Oli. It's turning me on." He snorted and used his knee to separate Oliver's legs, receiving a small whine from the Brit beneath him.

Whining from Francois's behavior toward him, he formed his lips to an angry pout. He and François weren't getting along that well. Francois would always yell at him over a small thing or two. But Oliver knew one thing, if he wanted to get along with Francois, he had to lower his pants and let the man satisfy with his body. Others did that but not him. He would castrate the Frenchman first before he let him satisfy with his body and would make him eat his own junk. "You will accept it and it's a gift box and I know I'm cute, Franny." He giggled.

"Enlighten me." Francois cocked his head to the side, but he quickly returned his gaze to the Englishman beneath him. Oliver could be a sadist in just matter of a second.

"I will. It's about Allen."

"Allen? What's to the bastard?" Francis glared as he didn't notice that he was tightening his hold on Oliver's wrists.

"Your hold, please." Pouted Oliver as the hold loosened a bit. "Have you heard about our counterparts?"

Francis frowned and nodded.

"You will accept my gift first, before I continue and it will interest you, dear."

"Fine. Tell me now." Francois growled in annoyance. Oliver always had his way with them if he wanted them to agree with something.

"Allen has someone captive inside his manor."

"And what is that to me? Unless that someone is…"

Oliver nodded. "Yes. Indeed. Arthur is my counterpart and he is being held inside Allen's manor. So get off me now and I will bring my other gift to that big Russian." He giggled and Francis's hold on his wrists was tightening again. "Francois?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Francis glared and he was sure that Oliver was intending something that he had no clue about.

Oliver sighed. He really made Francois angry and he wasn't the kind of a friend who would make his friend angry about something so he gave his sweetest smile. "Do you want to be late in the news, Francois?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a friend and I will never let a friend of mine to be late in news, let it be good or bad. Trust me I'm doing this for you." Oliver's tone was sweet and soft and no one would be able tell if he was deceiving him or not.

Slowly, Francois freed Oliver from his grasp. "I'll accept this."

Oliver couldn't help but to nod and he stood. "Make sure you will take care of my gift, François." Rubbing his bruised wrists as he giggled. "I'll head to the big Russian now."

"He will not accept that, for sure." Scoffed Francois as he watched Oliver sit on top of the gray box and disappeared. He snorted. "Only Oliver would abuse our capability of nation-hopping." He looked down at the box. After a sec or two, he decided to open the box without getting it inside the house and saw what was inside. "That Oliver is sure insane." His counterpart was the one inside the box, unconscious.

Francois breathed out seriously. "What are you planning, Oliver?" his gaze was still on his unconscious counterpart.

* * *

Oliver next destination was one of Russia's snowy mountain, where Ion was living. He knew the manor was bigger than his manor back in England. Sometimes, Oliver would find himself thinking that the mountain was _cursed, _because it always had a severed snowstorm.

Finally, his nation-hopping had dropped off of Ion's front door and was sheltered by the raging snow. He hummed in appreciation when he heard a loud groan from beneath the box he was sitting upon. Oliver peeked down where he found a large man was lying on his front, being sandwiched by the large box and the cold ground. _Great! He annoyed the big Russian again, _He let out a sigh.

The Russia in the other world had ashen color of hair, wore long light brown coat and a pinkish scarf whilst the Russia of their world had reddish-brown hair, crimson eyes, wore long black coats and a dark red scarf.

"G-get off." Growled Oliver's purpose and being crashed by an abnormal heavy box with a person sitting upon it didn't amuse him.

"Oh how unlucky of my hopping, dear Ion." Oliver giggled and slid down to stand on his feet to the ground, or Ion would throw him without any second thoughts if he didn't get off the poor Russian.

When Ion finally returned on his feet, firmly standing, he gave Oliver a warning stare from his crimson orbs. But it didn't work, his visitor just gave him a wide smile.

"I have a gift for you, I…on~" Oliver hummed much to Ion's annoyance. "Oh! What are you doing outside, by the way~?" he kept humming. "Were you going to stalk someone again?" he grinned.

Gift and those questions along with Oliver's bubbly personality, it annoyed Ion. Sometimes Ion would catch himself planning to lift and hang the Briton to the highest tree of his mountain and leave him there for all eternity. If only he could do that. Well, he could do that after all Oliver was too scrawny for him and he was sure that his target was light.

No Nation personifications really got along with each other in their world, unlike their counterparts in another world. It would be a miracle if one didn't draw blood of another in just a single second. Oliver knew them, the personifications who had lust over blood. He could name them all, after all they were his friend. All nation personifications and nation's people were his friends.

"Why should I accept your gift, Angliya?"

"Same question dear Francois asked but he accepted my gift anyway." Oliver giggled.

"Maybe I'll accept it, Angliya, because I'm like Francois." Ion retorted without any possible expression could be seen on his face but in the tone of his voice there was.

Oliver noticed the sarcasm in Ion's words but he shrugged it off, after all he was the king of sarcasm along with his counterpart. But he never used it. He was a man with a heart of gold. He was the kind of a man who had a heart that could be shattered easily. "We're friends." He pouted and hoped that Ion would fall for that.

"I'm not your friend and no one is."

"Hey, that hurts. I have friends." Oliver retorted with a frown and was shaking his head eagerly.

"Da, you have, Angliya." Ion scoffed. He wanted Oliver out of his property as soon as possible. He knew Oliver brought nothing but trouble.

"There~" Hummed Oliver as he tapped the box beside him. "Will you accept this now and promise you will treat it like someone does with a fragile thing?" he asked hopefully.

"It depends on what's inside the box, Angliya. You are friend with the nation I don't trust the most and no one trust you either."

"You always stab my heart, dear Ion." Oliver pouted and clutched the shirt over his chest.

"Enough with the drama." Ion countered before Oliver could cry onto him. Oliver was famous over the whole nations being a trickster. He would trick someone to fall for his charming and sweet facade and then, he would lead them to eat his handmade cupcakes that sometimes had deadly poisons mixed in it. Ion didn't want to be one of those fools who would fall for that tricks just because they thought Oliver would let them to bed him. But no, those fool who fell for his tricks were never seen again. No one knew where the bodies were, but there were rumours that Oliver used dead bodies to make his famous cupcakes.

"Hmm… how about I let you open my gift while I'm here watching?"

Ion gave a suspicious look first before he agreed. If Oliver was tricking him he could easily snap that little neck. "Fine."

When Ion held the red ribbon to pull it off of the box, he heard Oliver squeal beside him. He looked at Oliver with a frown.

"Wait! I'm embarrassed!"

Ion shrugged it off and decided to untie the ribbon. Each wall of the box fell off revealing a human inside. It made him surprise, speechless first before he turned to give Oliver his intimidating look. "Why is my counterpart here and especially as a gift?!"

Oliver giggled as his answer. "They wanted to come here so I granted their wish." No one could scare him.

"They? He's not the only one?"

Oliver grinned as his answer and it made Ion's glare to deepen. "I'll answer your question but you will have to promise me that you will take care of your counterpart."

"How many of them?"

Taking Ion's question as a 'yes' of an answer. "Three."

"Who were they?"

"America, France and your counterpart."

"There would be a reason why they would want to come here." Ion gave a serious stare and Oliver couldn't help but to sigh in defeat.

"Fine… Allen has my counterpart inside his manor and your counterpart and theirs wants to get him back. Are you happy?" Pouted Oliver. "I've talked Allen about this but he threatened me that I shouldn't drag my butt in this. Could you believe that? My cupcake has threatened me?" he whined.

Ion chose to ignore Oliver's whine. "So you're doing this to help your whore counterpart?" he said and smirked at Oliver's rare expression.

When Oliver heard Ion's words he couldn't help but to stare seriously and after a second he giggled. "Maybe yes and maybe not. You know me, dear Ion. In this game, I will not take side."

"That's why you're dragging us into that game?"

"Oh you say that yourself, dear big Russian."

"But I am right, da?"

"I'm a friend of everyone." Were Oliver's last words as he nation-hopped to leave the Russian's scary presence.

Ion stared to where Oliver was earlier standing and annoying him, he didn't know what Oliver was planning but he was sure that he would like it. Now he knew that the bastard American had someone that he could easily use to irritate him more. But now… he turned to his unconscious counterpart. "Never trust an insane person." He scoffed.

* * *

When Oliver arrived at his tasty manor(like the house of the witch in Hansel and Gretel), he burst out into giggling. Ion's expression was priceless when he saw what inside the box, Oliver hoped that he could see Francois's expression too but he was in a hurry. He wouldn't risk Ivan waking up with his presence or he would return home with broken bones.

As his giggling continued Oliver didn't notice a shadow approaching him and then his neck was caught by a large strong hand that now pressing him to the nearest wall behind him. He stared blankly at the American that had the eyes that reminding him of the morning sky. "How was waking up inside a box, cupcake?" he giggled and touched the hand that was holding him.

"Where are Ivan and Francis?!" Alfred, the American nation growled in anger.

* * *

**Reviews and follow please~**


	4. Someone to save

**English is not my first language.**

**T for now**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing just the plot.

* * *

The room wasn't cold, it was warm because of the morning light from outside that also brightened the spacious room inside. A king size bed across the entrance door which was locked. From the right of the bed, there was a walk in closet with 10 steps to reach and from the left, there was the balcony's glass door with the same number of steps to be able to open it.

Arthur Kirkland was annoyed, irritated, frustrated and at the same time hungry. He knew it was warm inside the room, but with his left arm chained to the metal headboard, he couldn't feel warm at all. Though Arthur could still count the day of how long he was in his captor's universe, he still felt he was away from his own country(world) for almost a year now.

"8 days…" He whispered. He'd been held captive by Alfred's counterpart for 8 days now. He wished and prayed that the nations back in his own universe could find a way to enter this universe to save him. Would they even save him? "Probably…" He let out a sigh. "Maybe, America would try to save me." _He has a hero complex, after all, _He let out a low chuckle..

Why was he thinking of America anyway? It was also America who kidnapped him, but this one was another version of the America he knew. His preferred America wasn't at fault.

Time went by quickly as Arthur's mind kept the same pace of the said time. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about who would come to save him. Would they even save him? Would they care enough to save him?

After he got kidnapped and was brought to other universe, Arthur thought that Allen's first move on him was to violate him but it never happened(He was glad for it). Allen had just shoved him on the bed and chained his left wrist to the headboard before leaving. He was just left with a maid, bringing him food which he always refused, assuring her that water was enough.

After day 3 of being captive, Allen had come back to unchain him only to be strapped to a kitchen chair, forcing him to eat. He hated it, getting so easily manhandled. Arthur also didn't expect to see his own counterpart since that forsaken day. His counterpart looked like a freak from circus(to him). His counterpart was all pink(to him). His counterpart was the definition of pink(to him). And those eyes, they were cerulean and Arthur wasn't sure if the pupil was heart-shaped pink or a swirl of pink. But all he knew that his counterpart was all pink(to him).

Arthur should have asked for help when his counterpart had arrived. He shouldn't have given him a poisonous stare, now he was sure that his counterpart hated his guts. Pulling his chained wrist in annoyance as he grumbled to himself. "I'm such an idiot!" Allen and his counterpart had talked that time and he was sure it was about him. The American had come back in the kitchen, annoyed and the obsessed freak for pink was nowhere to be seen.

His third day of being captive had ended with him being chained to the headboard _again._

The following days Allen had never shown his face again and Arthur was glad for it. He didn't know if he could fight once Allen had tried to force himself on him.

Kiku had once told him that anal sex was painful for the one getting penetrated… He'd never had tried to have sex with men and that thought never crossed his mind up until now or _maybe _he just didn't find the right man who deserved him. _Maybe._

Some men at the pub where he always got drunk, had tried to approach him, but his sharp eyes always scared them off. His title as the Erotic Ambassador was only for women, but… "Alfred…" He remembered Alfred was trying to tell him something. He wondered what it was. He also wondered if he would even have the chance to hear it. If only he didn't interrupt Alfred. If only he controlled his stubborn side, Alfred would have the chance to tell him. He could remember how determined Alfred looked at that time.

"Hah I didn't know I was this idiot." Finally, his eyes that had the same color of peridot gem started to form salty tears. Knowing that crying was only for the weak, the personification of The Great Britain wasn't supposed to shed tears. He should keep it inside and never show his weakness to anyone. He didn't know the reason why he was hurting. _Was__ it because of Alfred? Was he hurting because there would be a chance that he would never see him again nor hear his annoying voice?_

_Yes. Right. All because of Alfred._

The realization only hurt him more. The realization that he was in _love_ with the most annoying person he'd ever known.

Arthur let out a soft chuckle as he gently wiped his tear with his curled index finger.

"And here I was thinking I would never see you cry."

Hearing Allen's voice again, made him shiver but he would never show that he feared the man. "Who wouldn't?" He raised a brow at Allen, who had his back leaning onto the door frame.

Allen gave a grin.

"Enough with that disgusting grin." Hissed Arthur and it did nothing to cease Allen's grin. "Why did you appear yourself just now? Oh no wait. Why did you even decide to show up that disgusting face of yours?"

"Don't tell me you missed me?"

Arthur couldn't help but to look incredulously at his captor.

"I was in Rome. Ya know we usually hold a bloodbath fight there!"

"I wasn't surprised hearing about the bloodbath battle. I was surprised on why you were still alive."

Allen laughed. "Oliver would definitely scold me from joining that battle again, but you…"

_Oliver? _Arthur could now remember three days ago, his counterpart had shown up when Allen had tried to force fed him.

"You remember him?"

"Who wouldn't? He looked like a freak." Arthur grunted. "Oh I've always forgotten that everyone here is a freak."

"Oliver doesn't have sharp tongue like yours. Do you want me to make it dull for you?" Offered Allen with a big devious grin as he started to walk his way to the bed where Arthur was seated, back was leaned on the headboard.

It worked. Allen's sick offer had worked on him. He quickly shut his mouth and only sent Allen a glare who stood beside the bed. "What do you want?"

"I already told ya." Answered Allen and climbed onto the bed, leaving Arthur with no space to move. Arthur gritted his teeth behind his lips as his cheeks were roughly grabbed with Allen's large hand.

"Let go." Arthur grabbed Allen's wrist and tried yanking the grasp of his cheeks off.

"No. I want to give Oliver a nice gift and that will be your sharp tongue."

_Is he serious? _Arthur started to freak out inside him.

"Come on, dollface. Show me that lovely tongue of yours."

_I'd rather not. Thank you very much! _His tongue would regenerate but he didn't want to experience the pain of getting your tongue cut. "Let—"

"Gotcha!" Allen deviously smirked. He grabbed the chance to slip his thumb inside Arthur's mouth when Arthur tried to command him. His grin widened seeing that his captive was still surprised from his action. "What? Never let someone's finger inside this mouth?" His words made Arthur to return to his sense and throw his head backward, forgetting that there was only wall behind him...

"Ah! Shit!" Arthur groaned in pain, rubbing the swollen throbbing part of the back of his head. He could feel his tears forming in the corner of his eyes again. "H-hurt."

"HAHAHAHA that was hilarious!" Allen laughed loudly clutching his abdomen. "HAHAHAHA Were you really that terrified?"

"You bastard! Who wouldn't get terrified if your tongue was in danger of getting cut! You're fucking insane and get the bloody hell away from me!" Arthur shouted from anger when he recovered from pain but Allen did the opposite. Allen leaned forward and _roughly_ grabbed his cheeks _again _and stared at him seriously.

"I came from a big fight and haven't got laid for almost 2 weeks now." Warned Allen and found his free hand a way inside Arthur's thigh, squeezing it tightly. Arthur tried to turn his head to the side to lose Allen's grasp on his cheeks.

Feeling a large hand squeezing his inner thigh, Arthur suppressed a shiver. "Find a whore."

"You're my whore."

"You're disgusting." Arthur spat despite someone's hand trailing up to the part of him where a sunlight never reach. "Get off." He gritted his teeth and used his free hand to send Allen to back off, but it was useless. Allen was well-toned and heavy enough for someone like him who was slim and hadn't had enough muscle to fight a muscular men' strength. "I said get off me!" He yelled and didn't know Allen would use it to smash their lips together in a rough kiss.

After the rough kiss, Arthur couldn't help but to gasp for oxygen. The kiss was rough but he was glad that Allen didn't slip his tongue in or he would bite it off. From all these happening, he could finally feel his energy to drain and his stomach rumble begging for food.

"Is the maid not sending you food?" asked Allen who backed off a bit and a hint of anger was shown in his ruby orbs.

_Right. If he wants to save his ass literally he has to at least ask for food, _What he came up mentally. "No! She just did last night!" He couldn't risk that maid to get hurt just because he kept refusing to eat the food she was bringing, telling her that water was enough.

"You're worried for that bitch, eh?" Allen grinned receiving a sharp glare from his captive.

"Because I'm still sane."

"She's new. The last one, I remember…" Allen looked up at the ceiling and Arthur to frown. "Died from getting hit by a spiked bat."

"Who hit her?" Arthur raised a brow.

"The one you're looking at now." Allen met Arthur's eyes again and grinned.

"Because you're not sane." Scoffed Arthur. He wasn't surprised hearing Allen's story of his former maid.

"Wanna see my bloody spiked bat? I used it in bloodbath battle."

"I'm not interested."

Allen just grinned and climbed down from the bed.

"Human food not food made from human." Arthur snorted as Allen stepped outside the room, closing the door behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief, his tongue was safe but he knew sooner or later he would lose something important.

The first day Arthur was chained, he quickly scanned the whole room with something useful to break it. But everything was out of his reach only the empty bedside table on his left was reachable.

_Hopeless_, what was Arthur feeling now. He'd been stuck in another universe's where he was held captive by his former charge's another version. The world was so cruel to him. Why did Allen have to love his freak of a counterpart? What did he even see in that freak to fall for him? What was his counterpart personalities anyway?

Arthur thoughts ran about his counterpart as he didn't notice someone with loud footsteps had open the door and stomped his way towards him.

"Looks like Allen took someone from Rome as a hostage."

* * *

Alfred Jones had been stuck in Arthur's counterpart house for four days now. Oliver had promised him that he would bring him to where Arthur was or Alfred would snap his neck, but the cupcake freak did nothing but to bake cupcakes and force him to eat them. At first he didn't comply, so Oliver had to promise him that it was made from natural ingredients and wasn't mixed with poisons. He looked up from the table to watch Oliver tapping his chin and waiting for the oven to finish.

"Hey I need to go to Arthur. I will find my own way, but first I will break that neck of yours." He warned, getting Oliver's attention from Oven to him.

"You're so rude. No wonder my counterpart doesn't love you." Whined Oliver.

"Shut up! I need to save Arthur and now both Francis and Ivan are gone because of you! Tell me why I should not snap that little neck of yours!" He stood with force and slammed both of his hand on top of the table.

"Simple. I can take you there _easily~_" Hummed Oliver and emphasized the word 'easily'.

"Then take me there this instant!" Alfred roared.

"But this little ol' me wants to know why you love little ol' Arthur."

"Screw you! Arthur is in danger! I don't have a time to chit chat with you!" Alfred roared and flipped the table with force, causing everything on top of the table to splutter on the floor.

Alfred was angry and Oliver could see it, nostril flared and brows furrowed. "Why?"

Alfred gritted his teeth. He knew it was his lost and he had to answer Oliver's question. "His eyes."

"Once he lost his eyes would you still love him?" A confused Oliver ask.

Alfred nodded.

"Enlighten me, cupcake~" Hummed Oliver.

"Don't call me that!" Alfred hissed before he continued. "Answer me honestly."

"Of course. I don't tell lies~"

"What is the last thing you want to lose?"

"My sight? I will not be able to bake perfectly if I lose—" Oliver paused as he looked at Alfred with surprise. "But are you okay with your unrequited love?"

Alfred shrugged at it. "I don't care even if I was not the last thing Arthur would want to lose. I love Arthur with all my heart so get me to where Arthur now!" He exclaimed, determined.

"Fine."

Alfred wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he saw Oliver to give him a rare expression when he agreed to his demand. _Was Oliver sad just now? _But it quickly switched to his usual smile. Well, Alfred didn't care. Arthur was his first priority no one else.

* * *

**A/U: I took long to update. Sorry, everyone.**

**Reviews and follow to let me know if you all still want to continue the story.**


End file.
